Problem: Let $x$ be a complex number such that $x^{2011}=1$ and $x\neq 1$.  Compute the sum
\[\frac{x^2}{x-1} + \frac{x^4}{x^2-1} + \frac{x^6}{x^3-1} + \dots + \frac{x^{4020}}{x^{2010}-1}.\]
Solution: Let $S$ denote the given sum, so
\[S = \frac{x^2}{x - 1} + \frac{x^4}{x^2 - 1} + \dots + \frac{x^{4020}}{x^{2010} - 1} = \sum_{k = 1}^{2010} \frac{x^{2k}}{x^k - 1}. \tag{1}\]We can reverse the order of the terms, to get
\[S = \frac{x^{4020}}{x^{2010} - 1} + \frac{x^{4018}}{x^{2009} - 1} + \dots + \frac{x^2}{x - 1} = \sum_{k = 1}^{2010} \frac{x^{4022 - 2k}}{x^{2011 - k} - 1}.\]Since $x^{2011} = 1$,
\[\frac{x^{4022 - 2k}}{x^{2011 - k} - 1} = \frac{x^{-2k}}{x^{-k} - 1} = \frac{1}{x^k - x^{2k}} = \frac{1}{x^k (1 - x^k)},\]so
\[S = \sum_{k = 1}^{2010} \frac{1}{x^k (1 - x^k)}. \tag{2}\]Adding equations (1) and (2), we get
\begin{align*}
2S &= \sum_{k = 1}^{2010} \frac{x^{2k}}{x^k - 1} + \sum_{k = 1}^{2010} \frac{1}{x^k (1 - x^k)} \\
&= \sum_{k = 1}^{2010} \left[ \frac{x^{2k}}{x^k - 1} + \frac{1}{x^k (1 - x^k)} \right] \\
&= \sum_{k = 1}^{2010} \left[ \frac{x^{3k}}{x^k (x^k - 1)} - \frac{1}{x^k (x^k - 1)} \right] \\
&= \sum_{k = 1}^{2010} \frac{x^{3k} - 1}{x^k (x^k - 1)}.
\end{align*}We can factor $x^{3k} - 1$ as $(x^k - 1)(x^{2k} + x^k + 1)$, so
\begin{align*}
2S &= \sum_{k = 1}^{2010} \frac{(x^k - 1)(x^{2k} + x^k + 1)}{x^k (x^k - 1)} \\
&= \sum_{k = 1}^{2010} \frac{x^{2k} + x^k + 1}{x^k} \\
&= \sum_{k = 1}^{2010} \left( x^k + 1 + \frac{1}{x^k} \right) \\
&= \left( x + 1 + \frac{1}{x} \right) + \left( x^2 + 1 + \frac{1}{x^2} \right) + \dots + \left( x^{2010} + 1 + \frac{1}{x^{2010}} \right) \\
&= (x + x^2 + \dots + x^{2010}) + 2010 + \frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{x^2} + \dots + \frac{1}{x^{2010}}.
\end{align*}Since $x^{2011} = 1$, we have that $x^{2011} - 1 = 0$, which factors as
\[(x - 1)(x^{2010} + x^{2009} + \dots + x + 1) = 0.\]We know that $x \neq 1$, so we can divide both sides by $x - 1$, to get
\[x^{2010} + x^{2009} + \dots + x + 1 = 0.\]Then
\begin{align*}
2S &= (x + x^2 + \dots + x^{2010}) + 2010 + \frac{1}{x} + \frac{1}{x^2} + \dots + \frac{1}{x^{2010}} \\
&= (x + x^2 + \dots + x^{2010}) + 2010 + \frac{x^{2010} + x^{2009} + \dots + x}{x^{2011}} \\
&= (-1) + 2010 + \frac{-1}{1} \\
&= 2008,
\end{align*}so $S = \boxed{1004}$.